To LOVE-Ru - Cafeteria trouble
by muumitfan
Summary: Mio is about to lose her job but luckily her friends are there to help.


Mio was walking to her part-time job at the usual time of the day and when she got there, her boss seemed shocked and sad for some strange reason, which made her worried.

"Boss? Is everything alright?" Asked Mio with a worried tone.

"Huh? Oh, Mio. E-Everything's alright." Answered the boss.

"Don't lie boss, something's obviously bugging you!" Shouted Mio with a concerned voice.

"W-Well starting from tomorrow, if we don't get ten thousand customers in two days, a strange guys will shut this place down. There's no way we'll succeed!" Explained the boss.

"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!" Said Mio shocked.

"Y-Yeah." Said the boss with a scared tone.

Mio was speechless and angry at the same time. She didn't know what to do expect try to get her and her co-workers to get as much customers as the amount is needed but it seemed so impossible.  
While Mio was thinking what to do, Risa who was there and heard the conversation, walked outside from the café while thinking herself what to do so the place wouldn't be shut down.

"Damn it! I have to find a way to help Mio!" Shouted Risa in an empty road.

"But how could i help her? Just asking other people to go there would look stupid." Thought Risa aloud.

Risa then headed home.

"The next day"

Both Risa and Mio were deep in thought when their first class ended and Rito took note of it since it wasn't like them to be like that so she decided to ask Risa outside from the class room.

"Hey Momioka!" Said Rito.

"Huh? oh, Rito." Said Risa awkwardly.

"It's not like you to be in deep thoughts like that. What's wrong?" Asked Rito.

"Oh, n-nothing really." Answered Risa.

"Then tell me about it outside." Suggested Rito.

"Huh? Oh, okay." Said Risa.

Rito and Risa then walked a bit further away to talk.

"I noticed that you and Mio were in deep thoughts. Why?" Asked Rito.

"Well yesterday when i was at the café where Mio's a waitress, i heard her and her boss talking that if they don't get ten thousand customers to visit the Place in two days, a strange guy will shut it down." Explained Risa.

"And Mio was thinking what to do and she didn't know that you were thinking the same thing." Guessed Rito.

"Y-Yeah." Answered Risa.

Hearing the situation Mio was in made Rito very angry and decided to help out.

"Are you going to help Mio somehow?" Asked Risa curiously.

"What do you think?" Asked Rito.

"Knowing you, yes." Answered Risa.

"Indeed. And i'm not just helping Mio, i'm also helping her co-workers and her boss too." Explained Rito.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Responded Risa happily.

Rito and Risa then walked back to class and everyone seemed to be curious about what they were talking about but Rito told them that he'll tell them when classes are over from that day.  
After school when Mio had already left, Rito told Lala to bring the others to the school gates and asked Run to call Kyouko to come there too if she was able to come and after all that was done, Rito went to the Gates to wait and when everyone was there he started.

"*Ahem* Risa told me that Mio's probably going to lose her job if the café she works in doesn't get ten thousand visitors in two days, some guy is going to shut it down." Explained Rito.

"What?! Why?" Asked Kyouko and Run at the same time.

"No idea. Risa just heard what she did and then left to think what to do." Answered Rito.

"Do you want us to be customers Rito?" Asked Saki curiously.

"If it's not a problem, i'm going there too and help out with the customers By dressing as a butler. Do you mind lending the butler outfit you lended me once Tenjouin-senpai?" Explained Rito.

"I'll gladly let you have it as your own. And i'll gladly go there as a customer." Responded Saki with a smile.

"We'll happily go too." Said everyone else.

"Is there a pecific reason you wanted me to come too, of course i'll go too." Asked Kyouko.

"Since you and Run are famous, i'm sure many people will go there too when they see you two when they watch inside the café." Answered Rito.

"Y-Yeah, good point. That has happened to me when i've been at some café." Said Kyouko.

"Heh, thank you guys. I'll also tell my parents and to Mikan and Blossom come too." Said Rito before running home.

Rito then rushed back home while the others headed to Cafe Hasurin, expaect Saki who went to pick up the butler clothes to Rito.  
When Rito rushed back home, his parents, Mikan and Blossom got a little scared of the sudden home coming.

"Rito what's wrong?" Asked Ringo confused.

"*Gasp* *Gasp* My friend is going to lose her job if the café she works at doesn't get ten thousand customers so let's be customers there too." Exlained Rito with an exhausted tone.

Saibai and Ringo then looked at each other and nodded and agreed to help out so they went to put their shoes on. Mikan and Blossom decided to do the same. Before Rito left, he called someone and her wife to come too and he happily wanted to help out.  
When Rito, Saibai, Ringo, Mikan and Blossom arrived to Cafe Hasurin, it was already filled with loads of people. Saki was waiting for Rito near the enterance with the butler clothes and gave them to him when he got there.  
When they also went inside the café, Mio came to hug Rito.

"Whoa now Sawada-san." Said Rito with an embarrased tone.

"You wanted to help me, my boss and my co-workers thank you Yuuki." Thanked Mio happily.

"Did someone tell you what was going on?" Asked Rito.

"Risa of course when she arrived here." Answered Mio with a smile.

"Heh, our son is ready to help whatever the reason. He just can't leave someone he cares abous is in trouble." Said Saibai suddenly.

"Thank you, Rito." Thanked Mio again.

"Eh he he, i also called someone else here and to tell a few others to come too." Added Rito.

"Who?" Asked Mio.

"I asked Gid to tell the residents of Deviluke to come here and he happily co-operated." Explained Rito.

"Mio! We need a bit of your help here!" Shouted the boss.

"Coming!" Shouted Mio as she left.

Before Rito dressed up, he asked the boss if he could help out after he had been a customer and she was crying from happiness when Mio told her about Rito's kindness so she happily gave him to help out. The boss also told Rito to write his name down after being a customer and after that he went to dress up as a butler.  
When Gid appeared, he was with Sephie and other Devilukean residents and Rito welcomed the happily which made Gid surprised but Rito explained why he was working.

"You know Rito, no matter what bad happens to your friends, you're always there to help them out aren't you." Said Gid.

"Eh he he, i'm always happy to help those in need, that's just who i am." Explained Rito awkwarly while serving some cake to Gid.

"That's why i can trust you." Said Gid.

"Heh, thanks for that." Thanked Rito.

"Hello Rito." Greeted Sephie with a smile.

"Oh, and hello to you Sephie-san." Greeted Rito back with a smile.

Rito then started working and when some people left, he gave them a big warm smile and suggested that they'd tell their friends about the Place.  
Some time later, when they were about to close the Place for today, they watched the name list and it was missing one person.

"Damn! We need one more!" Said Mio.

"Then give me something." Said Nemesis suddenly.

"Wh-What would you want Nemesis?" Asked Mio awkwardly.

"A piece of cake is fine." Said Nemesis with a smile.

"Here you go miss and can you write your name here?" Said the boss.

"Of course... there." Said Nemesis and wrote her name.

Then suddenly a strange guy came there.

"Sooo, still trying safe your stupid café?" Asked the guy with devious smirk.

"Yes and we succeeded." Answered the boss.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Shouted the guy with an angry tone.

"See for yourself." Said the boss.

She then gave the paper for the guy and he then looked at it and after looking at it, he ripped it apart because he was furious and then started walking towards the boss with murderous looking eyes and was ready to attack her.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU WIN YOU HEAR! NO MATTER WHAT!" Shouted the guy.

Luckily Rito decided to step in and transformed and grabbed the guy's hand.

"Wh-Wh-What?! A-A-A Devilukean?" Said the guy frightened.

"Oh? It seems you're no human then. I'm a human who just got their powers." Explained Rito.

"Stop intefering with my stuff!" Shouted the guy.

"*Ahem* You're in big trouble stranger." Said Gid suddenly.

"T-T-T-T-The K-K-King of D-D-D-Deviluke!?" Said the guy with a scared tone.

"You're going to jail for what you did." Announced Gid.

"This is stupid! This is Earth!" Shouted the guy.

"Indeed, this is Earth and my successors home planet you hear. If you mess with his home planet, you're messing with me too!" Announced Gid.

"Y-Y-Your successor is an Earthling? Where is he supposed to be?" Asked the guy.

"Right behind you, jerk." Said Rito suddenly.

"What?! You're the successor?!" Said the guy surprised.

"Indeed and i'll let Gid take you to jail." Said Rito.

After that, the boss was very grateful for Rito and wanted to give him a reward for helping her and her workers so she gave him a bag of money. Rito told her that he didn't do that for money, but since she didn't stop for demanding for taking the money, he gave up and took them and while he was heading out with everyone else, Mio and co-workers thanked him by giving a small kiss on his cheek and then headed out while Saibai was joking with his son of what happened.


End file.
